


Aloha, Champion!

by gauge_transform



Series: Pokemon: King's Shield and Sacred Sword [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Useless Lesbians, Vacation in Alola, gothgfshipping, mantine surfing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24433660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gauge_transform/pseuds/gauge_transform
Summary: After saving Galar twice, Gloria thinks she’s earned herself a nice vacation. Marnie thinks so, too, and so the couple take up Sonia’s offer and vacation in Alola. Little did the Galarian Champion know she’d be fighting for Marnie’s love as a mystery woman attempts to rekindle an old flame.
Relationships: Mary | Marnie & Yuuri | Gloria, Mary | Marnie/Yuuri | Gloria
Series: Pokemon: King's Shield and Sacred Sword [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745332
Comments: 10
Kudos: 59





	Aloha, Champion!

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is part of the same verse as my rewrite of [ Pokemon Sword and Shield](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23957887/chapters/57621217), but takes place after the last chapter.

The sun was high in the sky, the beach was bustling, and the air was fresh. Gloria inhaled deeply and exhaled, smile stuck to her face. It was a beautiful day, and she couldn’t wait to get started on her well-earned vacation with her equally beautiful girlfriend.

Said girlfriend stepped off the boat next to her and elbowed her gently. “You’re holdin’ up the line.” Gloria blushed and apologized softly before moving aside and making room for other tourists to exit onto the docks. She covered her face with one hand as they stared at her and Marnie sighed, shaking her head fondly.

“C’mon.” She tugged her forward and they brought their rolled their luggage away from the S.S. Wailord. They entered the main building of the port and approached the customs officer at his booth. He nodded at their Galarian passports, stamping them before letting them through the gate and into the country. Once they stepped outside, Gloria looked around in wonder. She let go of her luggage to scroll through her phone.

“This is Melemele Island, I think!” the champion exclaimed. She squinted her eyes at the screen then turned it to show Marnie. “I think our hotel is not too far from here. Says that people get around with ride Pokemon—isn’t that amazing?!”

“How’s tha’ any different from a Taxi—”

“You can have a Machamp CARRY YOU?! What?! I’m never walking again!”

Marnie sighed, then straightened when she looked behind Gloria. “Champion, there’s a shirtless man walkin’ straight toward us, an’ he’s wearin’ a lab coat.”

“ _Aloha_ , foreigners!”

Gloria turned around and brightened immediately. “Professor Kukui! It’s so nice to finally meet you!” She took a couple big steps and met him halfway, extending her arm out in greeting. He shook her hand, laughing when she gripped tighter, then released her to greet Marnie as well.

“Gloria, Marnie—great to see you here in beautiful Alola! Hop asked me to pick you up from here, but I must insist that you come visit me in my lab.”

The couple exchanged a glance and Gloria smiled, nodding her head at Kukui. “Sure thing, Professor!” He moved to take their luggage, waving away their protests, and beckoned them to follow him to a nearby Mudsdale. The Pokemon huffed and neighed upon seeing them, curious, then when Kukui strapped the bags to his back, went back down to examine the dirt. Kukui pulled the reigns of another Mudsdale, mounted it and grinned.

“Ever rode a Mudsdale before?”

Gloria’s eyes sparkled immediately and she clambered onto the Pokemon as fast as she could. She leaned forward to stroke his neck, smiling when he lifted his head to gaze back at her. Marnie climbed in behind her, arms around her waist, and Kukui whistled sharply to get the Pokemon moving.

“So, how was your trip?” Kukui asked, turning his head to face the couple as the Mudsdale travelled side by side at a gentle pace.

“It was pretty smooth, thankfully!” Gloria answered cheerfully. “How’s your research coming along?”

The Professor laughed and pushed his glasses up. “Well, you know, the usual… you answer one question and five more pop up. Research never gets old! Speaking of research, how is Hop? I hear he has been officially taken on as Professor Sonia’s assistant.”

“Yes! I’m so excited for him. It’s the perfect job for him after everything he’s done.”

“About time, too! The man’s a genius when it comes to tech. Never seen anyone so good at wiring together a poke ball in my life.” He turned his head forward, and nearly jolted back in shock. “H-hey! We’re finally here!” He pointed at a house on their left, looking at Gloria. “That’s where the Champion of Alola lives, if you ever feel like challenging her. Though she hasn’t been around much lately, and her mother isn’t much of a trainer.”

“I wouldn’t underestimate the Champ’s Mum, Professor!” the brunette laughed. “Some battles don’t have to be fought to be won.”

He nodded sagely. “Wise words.” He clicked his tongue and pulled on his reigns to turn them around. “Let’s get you to my lab and give you a tour.”

They reached the Professor’s lab, which was basically an upgraded shack on the beach, and entered, leaving the Mudsdale behind them. The lab was impressive, beating Sonia’s lab back in Wedgehurst by a large margin, and Gloria quickly ran over to the aquarium to press her nose against the glass. Kukui laughed and shook his head, glancing over at Marnie.

“Sure is hyper that one!”

Marnie smiled fondly, feeling her heart melt at the obvious joy in the brunette’s eyes. “Yea, but I wouldn’ ‘ave ‘er any other way.” Kukui smiled, then turned around at the sound of footsteps up the stairs leading into his workshop.

“Dear? What’s all the noise—oh!” A woman the same skin tone as Kukui but with white hair appeared headfirst at the top of the stairs, then quickly made her way up to greet her guests. She wore a gray tank over black tights, with a light jacket tied round her waist. “ _Aloha!_ You two must be the friends Hop told us about when he visited. Welcome to Alola! I’m Professor Burnet, and Kukui’s my husband.”

Gloria reluctantly turned away from the glass and greeted the Professor. “ _Aloha_ , Professor Burnet. I’m Gloria and this is my girlfriend Marnie. Thank you for having us here in your uh, home?”

Brunet laughed. “Well, yes, this duals as our home and lab, though I have a bigger lab in Heahea City on Akala Island.”

“Yes, dear, you do have the bigger lab,” Kukui joked, sliding around to give his wife a kiss on her cheek. She giggled when he wrapped his arms around her waist. He planted his chin over her shoulder and gave Gloria a grin.

“So, you up for a battle, Champ? I promise I’ll give you a good fight!”

Gloria’s eyes brightened and she started to make her way toward the door. “Bet!” Kukui followed her hastily, leaving the two women behind. Marnie met Brunet’s eyes and they both sighed simultaneously.

“I somehow knew in th’ back of my head tha’ this vacation would turn out like this,” Marnie commented, laughing lightly.

“Comes with the package of dating the Champ,” Brunet mused, opening the door for Marnie. “Let’s watch our knuckleheads knock each other out.”

“With pleasure.”

After the battle, which Gloria had won without Zamazenta’s help, Kukui brought them to a malasada shop in Hau’oli City with his wife. He and Brunet sat across from Gloria and Marnie at a table, malasada bowls between them. He was attempting to teach them a bit of Alolan to help them with their tourist activities.

“In Alolan, thank you is _mahalo_ ,” he explained.

Gloria squinted her eyes. “ _Ma-haw-lo,_ ” she tried. She blushed when she realized that came out wrong. Marnie smiled at her and intertwined their fingers, encouraging her.

Brunet chuckled and leaned against Kukui’s shoulder. “ _Mahalo_ ,” she said, enunciating the vowels clearly. She clapped excitedly when Gloria repeated it perfectly. “There you go!”

When the champion grinned at the praise, Marnie couldn’t help herself and learned over to kiss her cheek, earning an embarrassed blush. She yawned then and Marnie looked out the window to see it was almost already nighttime. Kukui stood up, Brunet still wrapped around him.

“Let’s get you to your hotel, then, shall we?”

-x-

The next morning, Gloria was determined to make the most of the day. Thanks to Kukui, they knew what shops to avoid and which ones to go to, but she was curious about a free market she’d seen down by the beach. Both women wore two-piece bikinis under loose shirts and shorts to walk around the city, along with sunglasses and flip flops. They held hands as they made their way to the beach, Gloria’s eyes scanning for a decent shop. She finally found what she was looking for and pointed ahead. “Hey, over there! Let’s check it out.”

They stopped in front of a shack with homemade accessories and decorative objects, mini-tikis, Sharpedo-tooth necklaces and other interesting trinkets. Gloria grabbed a suspicious-looking fossil and held it up for inspection. She looked at the merchant, an old woman, then looked back at the fossil. She cleared her throat and approached the merchant.

“ _Aloha_! Howzit?” the brunette tried, hoping her accent didn’t flounder her speech. The woman simply smiled and returned her greeting politely. “How much for this fossil?”

“That? Oh, that is twenty-thousand.”

Gloria’s jaw dropped. “T-twenty—” she cleared her throat. “Surely, we can bargain, yea?” The merchant sighed and the brunette turned back to Marnie with a smirk. “Watch this,” she whispered, lowering her sunglasses down slightly. Marnie simply crossed her arms and watched quietly, face stoic.

She returned her attention to the merchant and inspected the fossil more carefully. “How about… five thousand?”

“You insult me with such offer…”

Gloria grinned. _Hook, line and sinker…_ “You think it should be lower?”

The merchant narrowed her eyes and snatched the fossil from Gloria’s hands. “No sale! We’re closed.” She abruptly pulled the gate down, startling Gloria as she jumped back. She turned to see Marnie covering her mouth with her hand as though holding back her laughter.

“Shut up,” she muttered, crossing her arms.

“Tha’ was _real_ informative, Glo,” Marnie teased, grabbing hold of her hand to tug her closer and press a kiss to her flaming cheek. “Learned a lot watchin’ ya.”

Gloria sighed. “It worked so well in Stow-on-Side. What went wrong?”

“Love, they’ve seen all these tricks already.”

The brunette pouted. “Aw. Well, at least we can still enjoy the beach! Let’s go!” She pulled Marnie with her towards the shoreline. They let out their Pokemon to enjoy the ocean and the sun and set up their towels to sit. Gloria was quick to strip and Marnie drank the sight in greedily as her girlfriend ran to splash in the water with Inteleon and Morpeko. Ninetails approached her and laid across her thighs, purring.

“You an’ I, not big fans of th’ water, yea?” She heard a loud huff next to her and turned to see Zamazenta laying on his stomach, head on his paws. “Tha’ makes three of us, then.” She was glad she had applied a generous amount of sunscreen prior to leaving the hotel, else she’d have gotten scorched for sure. She wove her hand through Zamazenta’s fur to scratch behind his ears and he let out another huff, his tail thumping against the sand quietly.

An hour had passed, she kept busy by taking photos of Gloria and their Pokemon, and by then her Pokemon had decided to bury her legs in sand. She wriggled her toes out and blinked when she noticed dark spots appearing in the sand. She looked up and had to control her urge to groan when she saw Gloria, soaking wet in her bathing suit, smiling like she’d struck gold.

“I have an idea.”

-x-

Gloria had her eye on the Mantine trainer for a while now, not because of his dashing good looks and Alolan charm, but mostly because of his Pokemon of choice and how he used it. _He’s surfing! Wicked!_ She watched from the shoreline as he rode the waves up and down, building up momentum to then take Mantine over the crest and up into the air for several consecutive flips. He came back down then returned to the shore with several people clapping.

The brunette looked back at Marnie, seeing her taking photos with Zamazenta, and laughed lightly. _She’s adorable! I hope she’ll want to do this…_ She ran up to her excitedly and pointed at the station set up for surfing sign ups. “I have an idea!”

The raven-haired woman tilted her head, then looked to where she was pointing. She turned back around and raised an eyebrow. “Really, Gloria? No way.”

Gloria pouted and Marnie had to look away to not fall for it. “Pleeeaaase?” she begged. She went on her knees and crawled forward, putting her lips to her ear. “I promise I’ll make it worth your while…”

Marnie swallowed heavily and closed her eyes. “Fine. But I’m ridin’ with ya and ya better not do anythin’ crazy, ya hear?”

The brunette pouted again but decided the compromise was as good as it was going to get. “Deal. Now let’s go!” She put her shorts and shirt back on and they recalled their Pokemon, heading over to the Mantine trainer. He grinned widely and slicked his hair back.

“ _Aloha!_ What can I do for you two lovely ladies?” His Alolan accent only added more to his charm, but Gloria had her eyes on the prize.

“We’d like to sign up for Mantine surfing! Can you do that for us? Just one Mantine is enough.”

“No problemo! What course would you like?”

The champion looked at her lover, who shrugged. “Uh, whatever is the easiest one?”

“Heahea Beach it is! Just follow the yellow buoys, they’ll lead you where you need to go. And my Mantine are well-trained, so if anything goes wrong, they’ll come right back. And don’t forget your lifejackets. Do you need any…” he trailed off as Gloria rushed toward the Mantine he pointed out to them, Marnie following along, albeit reluctantly.

“ _Mahalo!_ ” Gloria yelled back, waving at him.

“Yea… _Mahalo_ …” he sighed, waving back half-heartedly.

The brunette mounted the Pokemon and gripped the handles tightly. She put her hand out and patted the Pokemon as he blew bubbles in the water as a greeting. “You’re an amazing little thing, arentcha!” She felt Marnie slide in behind her, arms around her waist and grinned. “You ready?”

“Let’s jus’ do this.”

“Alright, Mantine, take us to Heahea Beach.”

The Pokemon obeyed and started forward, swimming into the ocean. Marnie looked back at the shoreline sadly and sighed. When she looked forward, she saw the hint of a grin on Gloria’s face and smiled. _As long as she’s smiling, I can’t complain._

The champion laughed in delight as Mantine bounced over a small wave, the water splashing up against their thighs. “This is incredible! We Galarians are really missing out!” She noticed a big wave and excitement took over as she directed Mantine to head towards it.

“Gloria, we’re headin’ towards th’ wave.”

“Yup!”

“I thought I said nothin’ too crazy…”

“Don’t worry! We’ll just go over it, no flips or anything. Just hold on tight, okay?” Gloria followed the movements of the surfer from before and had Mantine build up momentum before taking him over the crest. It was a medium-sized wave, nothing too impressive, but to Gloria, it was like opening up a whole new part of the world. Gloria shrieked in delight and Marnie tightened her grip as Mantine flapped his fins before descending back onto the crest and riding the wave down.

“See? That wasn’t so bad!” Gloria said. The raven-haired woman said nothing but continued to look over Gloria’s shoulder for Heahea Beach. They had been following the yellow buoys religiously and so she hoped they’d be there soon.

“Now we should try a flip!”

“Wha’? N-no, Gloria!” Marnie stuttered, eyes wide. But it was too late as Gloria had already directed Mantine over to another wave and repeated her motions from before. “Gloria!”

Mantine flew over another crest and Gloria threw her weight back to get him to flip. Marnie gasped as she was nearly thrown over, arms tightening even further. Mantine completed the flip but lost his balance as his centre of mass was changed, which caused them to tumble into the wave. He flapped his fins hard to get them out and managed to push out of the wave and back onto the water surface, continuing their trek to Heahea Beach. The couple was soaked to the bone and Marnie was furious, but she said nothing. Gloria, to her credit, also stayed quiet as she realized her mistake.

When they finally reached the shore, the Spikemuth native quickly released her grip and practically ran to safety. Gloria got off slowly and thanked Mantine for the trip, scratching under his chin. She met another one of the Mantine trainers and paid him before sheepishly approaching Marnie, who clutched her earlobe in a panic.

“Hey, Marnie, I’m really sorry about what happened back there. I thought I had—hey, what’s wrong?” Gloria rushed to her quickly, seeing unshed tears build in her eyes. She’d never seen her cry before, and she felt like the lowest of scum for starting it.

“My… my ear piercin’. I lost it. It was a gift from P-Piers…” she stammered quietly, hand going down to her side as she frowned to stem her tears. “Gloria, why’d ya do it when I told ya I didn’ want to?”

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to—”

“I said don’ do anythin’ crazy! We coulda _died_ out there.”

She grew indignant, pride taking over. “B-but we didn’t! Mantine got us back safely.” At Marnie’s eye roll she sighed. “I’m sorry, okay? I’ll find you a replacement. There has to be a jewellery store round here somewhere…”

She pulled out her Rotom phone, ever glad for its increased weather durability, and tapped around until she found what she was looking for, showing it to Marnie. “Look, Konikoni City. It’s a three-hour walk from here through the Diglett tunnel. If we start now we can get there and back to the hotel before nightfall. And we’ll take a boat this time,” she finished hurriedly, seeing Marnie’s mouth open to protest.

The raven-haired woman’s face didn’t budge from its normal stoic expression, but she nodded once. “Alrigh’, Gloria.”

The brunette grinned despite herself and intertwined their hands together. “C’mon! This is just like when we travelled the Wild Area together, remember?” At that, Marnie couldn’t help but smile, squeezing her hand.

“Yea, I remember. I think we were both at the stage where we ‘ad feelin’s for each other,” she recalled as they started walking. They went up the steps into Heahea City and took in their surroundings as they followed the directions given to them by Rotom.

“I for sure had a giant crush on you by then,” Gloria confessed. “Though I managed to convince myself you didn’t until Ballonlea… and then I thought, hmm, maybe she does have a thing for me.”

“How could I not?” she teased. “Someone as loud as ya—bound to ‘ave admirers.”

“Hey, I’m not that loud!”

“You’re from Postwick, it’s part of ya, love.”

“Says the woman from Spikemuth.”

“We ain’t loud, we’re jus’ rowdy.”

Gloria laughed. “Okay, you should be a gymnast with that kind of mental gymnastics.” Marnie shook her head silently, smile gently perking her lips. “Looks like we’ve reached Diglett cave. Should be quick to get through, yea?”

-x-

The duo reached Konikoni city at last and both looked out in awe at the architecture of the city. “Wow… it’s gorgeous,” Gloria breathed. Marnie simply took in the sights quietly and tugged her girlfriend along. The city had a different feel to it than the other parts of Alola they’d seen. It felt more rustic and mystic with a Johtonese touch not present elsewhere in the region. In the distance, a lighthouse stood against the horizon, reminding them of Hulbury. The brunette pulled her Rotom phone out again and scanned their surroundings until she perked up excitedly. “There it is! C’mon!”

They both walked towards a shop that had a sign with two hammers crossed over each other and writing underneath: _Olivia’s Jewellery Shop_. They both entered and were greeted by a Probobass that stood guard at the bottom of a staircase that led up into the building. Gloria inspected the shop in wonder, seeing all kinds of glittering jewels and stones, when her attention was drawn to the beautiful dark-skinned woman at the counter waving them over.

“ _Aloha!_ Welcome to my shop. My name is Olivia, how can I help you?”

“ _Aloha_. My name is Gloria, and this is Marnie. We were wonderin’ if you had any—”

“Marnie? Is that really you?”

Marnie’s eyes widened and she breathed in a little gasp when she saw a tall woman with pink and orange hair arranged into two long ponytails, forehead covered by a black bandana. She wore loose black jogging pants and a sports bra with straps that criss-crossed across her stomach, exposing her toned abdomen.

“Plumeria?”

Gloria blinked in confusion and watched as the woman—Plumeria—neared them and examined Marnie closer. “It really is you! Wow, it’s been so long…” She enveloped her in a hug, which Marnie returned gently, then stepped back with a smirk. “Still keep that hair the same way I see?”

The Spikemuth native shrugged. “I like it, and if it ain’t broke, then don’ fix it.” She looked down then back up. “Lost the tattoo, yea?”

Plumeria laughed and put her hands on her hips. “A lot has changed, Marn! Wow, you sound just like Piers! Where is that asshole anyway?” She looked around then met Marnie’s eyes again. At that, Marnie simply smiled and tugged Gloria closer, who looked a little put off but perked up at being included.

“Piers’ back home. I’m here with my girlfrien’, Gloria.” Her tone changed completely at the mention of the Champion, and it made Gloria redden slightly as she waved at the Alolan.

“Uh, hey, _Alola—_ I mean— _Aloha!_ ” Gloria winced internally but kept her head up. “I’m Marnie’s girlfriend—yup, that’s me.” Marnie looked at her weirdly.

Plumeria smirked and raised an eyebrow. “Well, Marnie and _Marnie’s girlfriend_ , what brings you two to Alola? Here to see the sights?”

“They were going to purchase something before you interrupted them,” Olivia chimed in, leaning against the counter with her chin in her palm. “Are you going to buy something or just stand there, Plumeria?”

The woman rolled her eyes. “Whatever. What are you two looking for, anyway? Maybe I can help.”

“We’re perfectly fine thank—”

“I’m lookin’ for an ear piercin’—"

Gloria and Marnie stopped and looked at each other, the latter frowning slightly. The former bit her lip and shrugged but stayed quiet. Marnie turned her attention back to Plumeria as Gloria sulked.

“’Member when I got my ear pierced with big bro? I lost that earrin’. Ya don’ think they’d ‘ave one here?”

Plumeria turned to Olivia and described the piercing in question. Olivia nodded and went to the far side of the store, rummaging through a glass display, before returning with a small plastic box. “I only sell these in pairs, I’m afraid.”

“That’s okay, we’ll take it—”

“I got it,” Plumeria interrupted, smiling. “It’s the least I can do after not seeing you for so long…”

Gloria looked between the two, feeling a strange tension unfolding, before Marnie nodded and accepted the package from the other woman. “Thanks,” she said quietly, smiling slightly.

“Not a problem.” Plumeria put a hand on her hip and looked the couple up and down. “So, where are you two staying? I can help you get back if you want.”

“We’re stayin’ at a hotel in Melemele. We got here on Mantine but we’d like to take a boat back. Know a place?” Marnie answered before Gloria had a chance to open her mouth. The brunette sighed and fidgeted in place and gently pried her hand from Marnie, who seemed to not notice.

“Oh Arceus, Mantine surfing? Really? Wow, you must really hate your backs. Yea, sure, I’ll get a boat back for ya. We should head out now before they close the ports to the common people. Let’s go. See ya, Olivia!” Plumeria led them out as she spoke, waving back at the shop owner, and brought them to the piers on the side closest to the lighthouse. There were several boats anchored but one seemed active with a sailor balancing on a chair on the boardwalk next to it. He plopped his chair down when he noticed them and stood.

“ _Aloha!_ Need a ride?”

Plumeria pushed him aside and boarded the boat. “Get us to Melemele, would you?” Marnie followed her and Gloria apologized to the man quietly as she got on the boat.

The sailor grumbled but complied, untying his boat and starting up the engine. During the course of the trip, Plumeria and Marnie chatted about their shared past, Gloria gloomily looking at the sun setting over the ocean. Within twenty minutes they had reached the port, Plumeria dropping money into the disgruntled sailor’s palm and ordering him to wait for her. She led them back to their hotel and up to their hotel room. Gloria quickly went into the bathroom and into the shower, not really able to stand her presence any longer, and though Marnie had invited her inside, Plumeria declined.

“Let’s have lunch tomorrow though, and bring your _girlfriend_ along too, if you want.” Marnie frowned at her tone but said nothing, chalking it up to Plumeria being her usual self. “Here’s my number so we can discuss the details. Anyway, I’m gonna head out, but feel free to call me whenever.” She winked and left, Marnie bidding her farewell then shutting the door.

She sighed and sent her a quick message, letting her know the time she and Gloria could go for lunch. She received a reply almost instantly.

_Plumeria: Let’s have lunch on Akala Island, at the Hano Resort. I’ll send you the number of a guy who will bring you there on an actual boat._

_Marnie: Thanks, will talk to Gloria about it. Good night._

_Plumeria: Night!_

Marnie heard the shower turn off and lifted her gaze to see Gloria exit in nothing but a towel. She put her phone aside and crept behind the champion as she bent over to pick out her nightwear. The brunette jumped when she felt her towel slip and turned to see Marnie with a gaze that raised goosebumps along her arms.

“W-what…” she mumbled, averting her eyes. “Not mad at me anymore?”

The raven-haired woman blinked and straightened. “Why would I be mad at ya?”

She fidgeted but stood her ground, tightening her towel and crossing her arms as she sat on the bed. “You were basically ignoring me the whole way here.”

Marnie’s usual stoic expression fell to slight shock. “Gloria, are you… jealous?” At Gloria’s silence, she sighed and cupped her jaw. “There’s nothin’ to worry ‘bout, Plumeria’s an old frien’.”

“What kind of friend?” Gloria retorted, meeting her turquoise eyes with her shining brown ones. “She seemed awfully interested in somethin’ past that!”

Marnie crossed her arms defensively. “How many times do I gotta tell ya there’s nothin’ ta worry ‘bout?” She sighed and turned away. Her earlier irritation at getting caught in the wave came back full force. “Rich comin’ outta ya, considerin’ how ya didn’ mind Bea’s attention…”

Gloria stood up, outraged. “Are you kidding me right now? What the hell are you even talking about?” She threw an arm out toward the window. “This is not even remotely the same thing, plus I didn’t even _know_ she had a thing for me until Sonia—ugh, why am I even defending myself right now! It’s _you_ who should be explaining everything to _me!_ ” Gloria shook her head, breathing heavily through her nose. “Yea, and what was all that about ‘not ever being close to anyone’, back when we were in the Wild Area? Was that a pile of bollocks?”

Marnie frowned and faced her. She clenched her fists to hold them from trembling. Was this really happening right now? “I wasn’ lyin’… Plumeria an’ I, we have history but—”

“Stop hiding shit Marnie and just tell me who she is to you!”

“She was my firs’ love!” At Gloria’s stunned expression, she scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Happy?” She relaxed her arms and started walking away. “Forget it. I don’ wanna talk ‘bout this anymore.”

The brunette sputtered angrily and went to grab her lover’s wrist. “So you’re just gonna drop this bombshell on me and dip? I think I deserve to know more about your past, don’t you think?” Gloria softened her tone, tears filling her eyes. “No more hiding things... remember?” she mumbled, eyes glazing over as she recalled their first major fight in Circhester.

Marnie looked down at the hand wrapped around her wrist, heart breaking slightly. _I was way too harsh… she’s just concerned, like I was when Bea…_ “Yea, I do.” Marnie sighed deeply then put her hand under Gloria’s chin, lifting it to meet her eyes. “Let me shower an’ change firs’, then we’ll talk, okay?” At her nod she smiled slightly. “Gloria… I love you.”

The brunette startled a bit, as though not expecting that, then melted a little. “I love you, too.”

They say across from each other on the bed, legs criss-crossed not unlike when they first confessed their feelings to each other in Spikemuth on Marnie’s couch many moons ago. They held hands and Marnie brushed a lock of short hair behind Gloria’s ear before she took a deep breath and exhaled.

“I met her when I was fifteen, she was seventeen. Piers had started his Gym Leader career a couple years ‘fore that. They had ‘im come to Alola with other Gym Leaders to train an’ learn about different battlin’ styles. Piers took me along ‘cause he didn’ wanna leave me alone, an’ I came ‘cause I was bored of sittin’ at home all day. We were s’posed ta be here for th’ whole summer while he trained.

“We stayed on Ula’ula Island for most of the trip. I met Plumeria when I was walkin’ in Malie Garden. Saw her rough up some poor kid an’ had ‘Peko attack. She didn’ like that I challenged her so we fought. I beat her an’ she respected tha’ an’ invited me up ta Po Town, which is where she lived. One thing led to another an’ we ended up kissin’, but jus’ that.

“When I got home late tha’ night I had a row with Piers, which pissed me off to the point where I went back to Po Town and stayed with her for a few weeks. After some time we got closer an’ I had my firs’ time with her. An’ when I say closer, I don’ mean like you an’ me. I was infatuated, y’know, and I overlooked some of th’ bad things she was doin’.”

“What kind of bad things?” Gloria asked softly, coming closer and squeezing her hands. Marnie smiled slightly and sighed shakily.

“’M not proud of it, Gloria. I even helped with some of it. She was part of Team Skull an’ they were a vicious gang. They make Team Yell look like cheerleaders.” Gloria giggled at that and Marnie shook her head. “Sounds funny, righ’? But it wasn’t for the people they hurt. At one point she asked me to hurt a kid an’ I realized tha’ it wasn’ right. I refused an’ we fought real hard an’ I left. A few days after that, Piers an’ I went back ta Galar an’ I never spoke with her again.”

“Wow,” the brunette said softly, looking down. “That must have taken a lot of courage. I’m sorry you had to go through that.” She looked back up and smiled. “You’re an amazing person, Marnie.”

The other woman blushed lightly. “Thanks, Glo. But now you know who she was to me, an’ you don’ have anythin’ ta worry ‘bout, okay? You’re the only one I want…”

Gloria could feel her heart beat faster at the look in Marnie’s eyes. She leaned forward and captured her lips, sliding her tongue into her mouth. Gloria lost the fight and was pushed onto her back, Marnie straddling her. And though she had done her best to reassure her, the champion could still feel the thorns of insecurity prickling at her subconscious through the night.

-x-

“Where did you say we were meeting her again?”

“Hano Resort.”

“Ah, right… Rotom, where are we?”

“Bzzt – Hano Resort!”

Gloria looked around and sighed. “This is hopeless. This place is huge! How are we going to find her?”

“Maybe you should start looking, foreigner!” Gloria jumped and turned around to see Plumeria grinning at them with her hands on her hips. She beckoned them forward with her chin and swiveled on her feet. “Follow me!”

The brunette grabbed Marnie’s hand and interlaced their fingers as they walked with her. Plumeria led them over to a four-person table on an outdoor patio and sat across from Marnie while Gloria sat beside her. They placed their orders with the waiter, and he brought them cool drinks to freshen up. Around them, the gorgeous white marble of the resort glinted beautifully in the sunlight. _It’s so much sunnier here than back home,_ Gloria thought sadly. She brought her attention back to the woman across when she spoke.

“So, Marnie, what have you been up to since you left Alola?”

Gloria pursed her lips but said nothing. _So that’s how it’s gonna be, eh?_

“I’m the Spikemuth Gym Leader now,” Marnie supplied. She looked over at her girlfriend and smiled. “I was s’posed to be Champion, but this one made sure that wouldn’ happen.”

Gloria reddened slightly. “You say that like my sole purpose was to steal it from you.”

Plumeria laughed loudly, interrupting them, which made Gloria frown. “Wow! You two are a riot. You kind of remind me of someone, Gloria… oh yea! Our own resident Champ, Selene. You two would get along pretty well!”

“O-oh, well, I’d love to meet them—”

“How is Piers dealing with his old age? Still singing in that band of his?”

Gloria clenched her jaw, slowly feeling herself slip into Postwick mode, when Marnie squeezed her hand. Hard. _The only reason I haven’t tossed this slag yet is because of you, Marnie,_ she thought bitterly.

“Yup, still singin’, though he’s picked up the guitar, too.”

“No way! Wow…” Plumeria sighed leaning back. She stretched in an exaggerated fashion, one eye peeking at the couple. “Time sure does fly fast.”

Gloria sucked on her straw noisily to break the tension and stopped when Plumeria glared at her. “Ope… guess I’m a wee bit thirsty. Waiter! Another water, please.”

“So,” Marnie interrupted, hoping to avoid a confrontation, “are ya still part of Team Skull?”

“I was wondering when you’d ask that,” Plumeria laughed. “No, Guzma disbanded the team a while back, after the whole thing with the Aether Foundation.” At Marnie’s understanding nod, she continued. “Yea, our hearts weren’t really in it after that. Guz helps out our friend Hau with his malasada shop in Ula’ula now. He’s a lot happier there.”

“I’m happy to hear tha’,” Marnie said, smiling slightly. “An’ you? What are ya up to?”

“Oh, I’ve been training, travelling, working odd jobs and volunteering to train kids. I challenged the Champion a few times but lost, so I’ve given up on that. Say, are there any openings for Gym Leaders in Galar?”

“Nope!” Gloria interrupted quickly, grinning. “All posts filled, sorry!” She averted her eyes from Marnie’s glare.

Plumeria sighed. “That’s a shame! I’d love to go there, even if just for a visit.”

“You’re welcome to visit me an’ Piers in Spikemuth.”

“That’s very generous of you, Marn. I’ll be sure to take you up on that.” Plumeria leaned her upper body forward and smiled flirtatiously. “You should come by Po town, too. We’ve completely remodelled it. Bet you can’t recognize it at all.” Her phone beeped and she jumped, glancing down. “Gotta take this, sorry. Be right back.”

As soon as she left earshot, Gloria turned to Marnie furiously. “Really? You had to go and invite her? Especially after what we talked about last night?”

“Why are ya so worked up ‘bout it? There’s nothin’ between us anymore—”

“ _Marnie!_ ” the brunette interrupted. When Marnie sharpened her glare, she lowered her voice to a whisper-shout. “She’s definitely after something more!”

The raven-haired woman frowned. “Gloria, ya need ta calm down. I need you to trus’ me…”

“I do trust you,” Gloria whispered, her voice thick with emotion. “It’s _her_ I don’t trust!” She pushed her chair back and stood up. “Ugh, forget it. I’m leaving.”

Marnie stood up as well when Gloria snatched her hand away. “Gloria, wait—”

“No, Marnie, I can’t stand her and you don’t want to leave, so I will. See ya later.” The brunette left in a hurry. Marnie caught a glimpse of her tear-stained cheek and moved to chase after her when Plumeria came back and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

“Aw, did she have to leave already? I thought we were bonding back there…”

“She’s…” Marnie sighed. “She’s jus’ takin’ a call. She’ll be back soon.” The waiter came back with their food and her lips turned down at the sight of Gloria’s plate.

“How about we dig in and worry about her later, alright? Like you said, she’ll be back soon, and I’m starving.” Plumeria returned to her seat and started to eat, but Marnie lost her appetite and pushed the food around on her plate as she thought about her upset lover. _She was crying… Arceus, this all went to pot so fast._

“Hey, Marnie?” Plumeria’s soft, familiar voice made her lift her eyes up. She staggered back at her closeness. “Don’t look so down… I’m here for you.” Marnie felt her lips close over hers and made a noise of protest, but Plumeria put her hand to the back of her head and brought her closer. When Marnie finally regained control and pushed her back, she saw Gloria’s shock-filled face staring at them in horror.

-x-

_A few minutes ago…_

_Ugh, I can’t believe I just left like that. How bloody lame is that?! I have to be there and show that Plumeria who Marnie belongs to._ Gloria was so engrossed in her thoughts as she paced she bumped into a petite blonde in a white sundress so hard she knocked her over.

“Oh Arceus! I’m so sorry, let me help you up.”

“Th-that’s alright,” she said softly, standing up on her own. She looked at the brunette and frowned. “Are you okay?”

Gloria blinked. “Me?”

The blonde looked around and giggled. “Yes, you. Who else would I be asking?”

The champion reddened slightly and shrugged. “Dunno.” She deflated and sighed. “Not really. I just got into a fight with my girlfriend, and I left her alone with someone I don’t trust. And I really regret it now.”

“Then go in there and win her back!”

Gloria perked up slightly and smiled. The blonde had a fierce look in her eyes and it inspired her. “Yea… you’re right. I shouldn’t just be moping around like this. Thanks!” She turned to leave but then turned back. “Uh… what’s your name?”

The blonde smiled cutely. “Lillie. And you are Gloria, yes?”

The brunette stumbled in shock. “How’d you know?”

“You’re a pretty famous person, Champion.” She giggled. “Plus, I have a champion of my own… See you!” Gloria watched in disbelief as the woman skipped into the lobby of the resort. She shook her head and clapped her cheeks lightly. _Okay, time to go in there and show them who’s boss._

She marched back into the restaurant’s outdoor patio, then froze in her steps. _I knew it. I bloody knew this would happen._ She looked as Plumeria planted her lips on her girlfriend, Marnie not moving back. When they did eventually separate, Marnie noticed her and paled more than usual. She vaguely heard her say something about a misunderstanding, but she could hear nothing over the sounds of her heavy footsteps as she ran away, tears streaming down her face.

She ran and ran and ran, pushing through the lingering ache in her knee, until she reached the base of a mountain. She leaned her back against it and slid down, panting as she caught her breath. She closed her eyes but doing so only brought that terrible image to the forefront of her mind. She grit her teeth and opened her eyes as she shakily stood. She looked up at the mountain and decided, recklessly, to climb it.

She summoned Lucario and he scaled the mountain with her. Corviknight flew alongside her in case she fell, and she realized halfway up that she could have just flown up with her bird. _Screw it, let’s get a decent workout in…_ Her legs trembled in protest but she kept up her pace. She heard her phone chime and angrily yelled at Rotom to ignore it. _No way in hell am I talking to her right now._

She noticed it was getting warmer and wiped the sweat away from her forehead but pressed on. When she finally reached the summit, she climbed over the edge with a huff and landed on her back, glad to be done. Lucario and Corviknight looked over at her curiously and she sat up, sighing. “Sorry, I’m just in a rotten mood right now. But thanks for your help.” She called them back and stood up, stretching her tired muscles.

She walked a little further up and noticed a shirtless dark-skinned man wearing red shorts dancing with two unknown Pokemon. She asked Rotom to search them for her and it identified them as Alolan Marowak. _Wicked… they have blue flames on their bone clubs._

The man eventually stopped dancing when he noticed her. “ _Aloha,_ foreigner! What brings you to Wela Volcano?”

“Volcano? I thought this was a mountain… no wonder it was getting hotter.”

The man laughed and put his hands on his hips. “This is a volcano, yes.” He descended from his pedestal and approached her. His Marowak stayed behind and continued their routine. “You appear to lack a fire in your eyes. What is troubling you, foreigner?”

“My _name_ is Gloria,” she said, a little irritably. “And… well, it’s a long story. You sure you want to hear it?” When he nodded, she recounted her girl troubles to him. He gestured for her to sit on the steps and she followed him, facing him.

“That is indeed a troublesome tale. But surely there is a chance you misinterpreted what you witnessed.”

Gloria crossed her arms and frowned. “Maybe. But I’m not in the right state to think logically yet.”

The man laughed again. “Ah, yes, the burning flames of emotion. I know them well. Come, I will help you cleanse your mind.” He stood and offered her a hand and she accepted it.

“What’s your name?” she asked.

“Kiawe,” he answered, smiling. “I am one of three trial captains in Akala.”

“Trial captain? Like a Gym Leader?” He nodded. “Wow! We have to battle sometime.”

Kiawe stopped and turned around. “We shall battle, but first, we shall dance.” He dropped into a horse stance and put his arms out. “Follow my motions carefully.”

Gloria blinked but obeyed, watching him carefully and going through the patterns. The Marowak twirled their clubs and danced in a circle around them as they performed the routine. By the end, Gloria’s heart felt lighter and she could feel her mood had lifted significantly. She stood still and exhaled deeply when Kiawe instructed her to release her breath. She met his eyes and smiled.

“That was incredible. I haven’t felt that relaxed in so long.”

“The fire of the earth and the heat of the sun do wonders for the soul, but the flames of the body cleanse the mind…”

“Mate, you’re gonna hafta speak Galarish if ya want me to understand,” Gloria laughed, Kiawe joining her heartily.

“Would you still be interested in a battle?” he asked kindly.

Gloria grinned and nodded. “You bet, mate!”

-x-

Back at the Hano Resort, Marnie ripped her arm away from Plumeria when she tried to hold her back. “Enough, Plumeria! You’ve screwed things up enough already!”

“What do you mean?” Plumeria said indignantly. “I thought you were into me—you accepted my invite and even offered to bring me back to Galar!”

“As a _frien’_ ” Marnie bit back viciously. “An’ ya _know_ tha’, don’ even lie ta me.”

Plumeria recoiled and narrowed her eyes. “So, what, you’re choosing her over _me_? Your first love?”

“Yea,” she answered confidently. “’Cause I _love_ ‘er, and we’ve been through too much for this to break us.” She turned away from the woman and crossed her arms. “I’m sorry, Plumeria, but we can’t be frien’s anymore if this is how ya treat the woman I love.”

“I guess not…” Plumeria muttered bitterly. “See ya around, _Marnie_.” She swiveled on her heel and left without another word. Marnie’s lower lip trembled but she held firm, instead sighing. She checked her phone and tried calling Gloria, but the call went straight to voicemail. _She’s ignoring me…_

She tried another number instead. _“Marnie? Aren’t you supposed to be putting your feet up in Alola?”_

She laughed bitterly. “Arceus, I wish… Hop, I need your help.” She explained the situation and he let out a long sigh.

_“Of course she misunderstood everything, classic Gloria. Here, she should be at the location I tagged on your map. Thankfully, even if she shuts her phone off, Rotom operates in a standby mode and sends out a constant signal. So, her position should update if she moves.”_

“Thanks Hop, I appreciate it.”

_“Anytime. Say hi to Gloria for me!”_

“Will do. An’ we’ll pick up somethin’ for you and Bede.”

 _“No need, but thanks, mate! Take care.”_ He hung up and Marnie tapped another number onto her phone.

“Yes, _aloha_ … I need a Ride Charizard at the Hano Resort…”

-x-

Gloria grinned and pointed her finger out. “Okay, Roserade, finish ‘em off with Venoshock!” Kiawe watched in disbelief as his Marowak fell to the ground, defeated. He recalled his Pokemon back with a sigh and smiled.

“You are quite the battler, Gloria. Who are you, really?”

“Sorry, mate, I didn’t mean to deceive ya. I’m the Champion back home in Galar.”

He nodded. “Ah, that would explain it. Your battling far exceeds that of the average trainer or Gym Leader.” He jumped in surprise when she thrusted her hand in front of his face. He shook it warily. “Your Galarian customs are… hm… interesting.”

“Come off it, mate. It’s just a handshake!” she laughed. When she pulled away she looked around with a grin. “So do you just live here and train, waiting for challengers?”

He shook his head. “No, but I do spend a lot of time here, honing my skills and my connection to the element of fire. I also work at my family’s farm, the Paniola Ranch. Surely you must have seen it on the way here?” When Gloria shook her head, he blinked in surprise. “You weren’t joking when you said you scaled the side of the volcano…”

“Well? How about we go check out this Paniola Ranch!”

Gloria mounted her Corviknight and Kiawe mounted his Charizard and they flew over to the ranch. When they landed, she jumped off her Pokemon and bounded to the nearest Mudbray and patted her head. “Wow, you’re a pretty girl, arentcha?” The Mudbray neighed in greeting and bumped against her hand.

Kiawe approached her and smiled. “That’s Mila, she’s a few months old. We are training her to be a Ride Pokemon. She’s very clever.”

The brunette turned to him with shining eyes. “Show me what else ya got.”

-x-

Marnie looked at her phone when it beeped, indicating Gloria’s location had changed. _So she went from a… volcano… to a… ranch? What is she doing?_ She tapped the Charizard’s neck with her hand and guided her to the new location. When she arrived, the Charizard landed just outside the ranch and took off when she gave her a treat. Marnie pushed the gate open and entered, then stopped in her tracks when she saw Gloria sitting and surrounded by a group of Lillipups, laughing and enjoying the attention. Her heart melted at the sight and she stood there for a while, watching silently.

“Ah, you must be the heartbreaker…”

She turned at the sound of the voice and frowned. “Who are you?”

“I am Kiawe,” the man introduced, stepping forward. “I found your lover crying at the top of Wela Volcano. She seemed very distraught.”

Marnie crossed her arms, then turned her gaze back to her girlfriend, still playing with the pups. “It was my fault. I let someone cross a boundary that I should ‘ave made clear. It was a huge misunderstandin’.”

Kiawe nodded. “The flames of truth burn bright…” he trailed off at her confused look and sighed. “I believe you,” he clarified. He paused for a bit, watching her, then turned to look at Gloria. “She has not lost faith in you yet.”

Marnie said nothing in response, but after a while, faced him. “Thank you for takin’ care of her. Um… _mahalo_.”

He grinned. “It was an honour to battle with the Champion of Galar.” He swiveled and walked away. “Please make sure she does not take any of my pups with her!” He yelled over his shoulder.

When Marnie looked back at Gloria, she saw that she had finally been noticed, as the champion had turned her head and pouted slightly. _Even when she’s upset, she’s beautiful…_ The raven-haired woman approached her slowly, as though not wanting to frighten her. The pups made room for her as she knelt in front of her troubled lover.

The brunette wouldn’t make eye contact with her, but they were close, and that was enough for now.

“Gloria, I wanted ta apologize to ya. I’m sorry for not takin’ ya more seriously. I was jus’ excited to see an ol’ frien’ tha’ I ignored how it made ya feel… an’ I know now tha’ it was a li’l naïve o’ me to expect that all she wanted was friendship. But tha’ doesn’ change how I feel ‘bout ya, an’ I told her off.” Gloria looked at her in surprise, and she continued, emboldened. “Yea, I don’ think she’ll be botherin’ us ever again.”

The champion fidgeted uncomfortably. “I’m sorry, too. I shouldn’t have left when I did. I was just really angry and—” she sighed. “I’m sorry you had to lose a friend over me.”

“I already have plenty o’ frien’s back home,” Marnie said softly. She paused, reaching over to grab Gloria’s hand. “you an’ Piers an’ Hop an’ Bede an’ Sonia an’ everyone else… but none are as important as you…”

“Marnie…” Gloria sniffed then rubbed her wrist across her eyes. “I love you so damn much.”

The raven-haired woman laughed lightly and tugged her girlfriend over for a kiss. “I love you, too. Let’s go somewhere a bit more—” _bark!_ “—private, yea?”

Gloria grinned. “Sure, let me just say bye to Kiawe first.” She held a Lillipup against her cheek, giggling when it licked her nose. “Do you think he’ll let me take one of these little fellas home?”

-x-

Marnie looked out over the ocean, eyes glazed over. After yesterday’s debacle, she and Gloria had decided to head to Ula’ula island to pay Guzma a visit and put her past to rest. Besides, she and Guzma had gotten along famously prior to her leaving, so she doubted there were any hard feelings between them. They were currently taking a boat—the sailor Plumeria had recommended was eager to take them when the former Team Skull member was nowhere in sight—and would be arriving at the island shortly.

She smiled when she felt a hand trail down her arm to grip her hand, intertwining their fingers, and blushed slightly when Gloria pecked her cheek. She nearly melted when the champion leaned in close and nuzzled against her shoulder. “You okay?” she whispered, passing her thumb over her knuckles.

Marnie nodded and giggled quietly. “Yea, ‘s gonna be weird seeing Guz again, ‘specially without Plume, but I do miss ‘im, y’know?” She sighed and gripped the railing tighter when the boat passed over a wave. “He was a terrible person, but if he’s workin’ in a malasada shop of all places, then he must’ve changed.”

“As long as he doesn’t have a thing for you,” Gloria muttered lowly. “Otherwise, I don’t think I’d be able to hold back my inner Postwick rage this time.”

At that, the Spikemuth native laughed fondly. “I did ‘preciate ya not crushin’ Plumeria under your heel. Well done, love.” Gloria grinned and nuzzled closer.

“Ahoy! We’ve reached Ula’ula Island! Welcome!” the sailor announced as he pulled up to the docks. The Galarian coupled stepped away from the railing and thanked the man. They stepped onto the boardwalk and looked around in awe. He had brought them to Malie City, home of the illustrious Malie Garden, as well as the infamous malasada shop co-owned by Guzma and his friend Hau.

If Konikoni City was beautiful, then Malie was dazzling. It had the same aesthetic as Konikoni City, but more thematic in its colour choice of green. Amidst all the stylish buildings stood one in particular with a bright blue on orange sign announcing its contents.

Gloria tugged a reluctant Marnie with her excitedly as she pointed ahead. “Look, there it is! _Malasada Hau’s_! I _love_ the name.”

“’Course ya do.” Marnie couldn’t help but smile, squeezing her lover’s hand as she was all but dragged over to the shop’s entrance. She breathed in deeply and exhaled, shutting her eyes. _Hope Guz has calmed down a bit over the years…_

The shop was modest but not small. There were tables placed inside, full of happy, eating patrons and the walls were filled with photos of what was assumed to be Hau, his Pokemon and the places he’s been. Marnie recognized a few photos of Guzma and Plumeria amongst the many of Hau and Hau’s friends. Upon entry, a few paces ahead, there was a main round L-shaped bar with three rowdy customers. Behind the bar, Guzma stood, grinning as he leaned forward, palms pressed into the wood of the bar.

He looked like he had not changed in the years Marnie had seen him. He still wore large gold-rimmed sunglasses that pushed his untamed mane of white hair up, still with a darker undercut. He ditched his old Team Skull chain and tattoo but kept his gold watch. He still wore a white t-shirt under a black short-sleeved hoodie, and Marnie could picture the same black pants he usually wore despite them not being visible from her point of view.

In front of him, likely his friends, were two blondes, one male and one female, as well as another woman with short black hair under a red beanie that appeared to sprout petals on top. The male wore a black hoodie over black jeans with rips along both and the blonde wore a white sundress with a large white sun hat. The two women were clearly a couple, if the way the blonde looked at the raven-haired woman was any indication, never mind that she was sitting on her lap.

The chimes above the door signalled their entry and he pulled his eyes up from his conversation to look at them. He opened his mouth to greet them, then stopped. He furrowed his eyebrows as he looked between them, then looked Marnie up and down, hand to his chin. Gloria looked at Marnie, then at him, and was ready to introduce them when his eyes lit up and he hopped over the bar, between his friends, to run over to them.

“No way! Marnie, that really you?” he exclaimed, stopping in front of her with his hands on his hips. He grinned toothily and pointed a thumb at his face. “Remember me? It’s ya boy—”

“Guzma,” Marnie interrupted, smiling softly. “Good to see ya again, Guz.”

He laughed and put a hand behind his neck. “Wow! Can’t believe it’s you, after all these years…” He raised an eyebrow and looked around. “Say, where’s Piers at? That dude still owes Big Bad Guzma a battle!”

“He’s not ‘ere,” she answered. “I came on vacation with my girlfriend, Gloria.” Gloria waved, smiling somewhat shyly. “We heard you were here, so we came ta visit…”

“Great! Well, come have a seat. And pick anything ya want—it’s on the house!” He pointed a finger out and gestured for them to move to an empty table but was interrupted by the blonde when she ducked under his arm.

Gloria recognized her immediately. “Hey, aren’t you the girl I saw at the Hano Resort?”

Marnie raised an eyebrow. “Girl?” Her girlfriend blushed and laughed nervously.

“Um, this was after the uh, incident… and, um, Lillie was it?”

“I gave her a pep talk to win you back!” Lillie said, smiling brightly. “And I’m so happy to see it worked! True love always wins in the end.” She smiled wider when an arm came around her shoulder and turned to kiss the intruder on the cheek, who looked Gloria up and down.

“So, you’re the champion of Galar, eh?” The intruder sniffed. “Not impressed!”

Gloria bristled. “What do ya mean _not impressed_? Ya think I’m puttin’ a show on for ya, ya sack of—”

“What is going on here?” The other blond came to join them, looking seriously unimpressed at the turn of events. “Leave it to Selene to start a fight with people she just met.”

“Gladion,” Guzma chuckled, “you know she just likes messin’ with people.”

Selene opened her mouth to argue when Gladion put his hand up, looking at Marnie directly. He approached her and tapped his chin with one finger, holding that arm up by the elbow. “There’s something about you that seems really… familiar.” He squinted his eyes further, leaning in, and Gloria was ready to knock his teeth in when he jolted back. “You… you copied my style!”

The room was silent for a minute, processing what he said. _I did… what?_ Marnie thought, bewildered.

“The bloody hell are you talking about?” Gloria muttered. “We don’t even know you.”

Gladion placed his hand across his face, peeking between his fingers. “It’s so clear now… you are a fan of the punk aesthetic, the silent rebel, the strength of shadows the—”

“Alright, Gladion, we get it,” Selene groaned. “Sweetheart please get your brother under control. I think he’s been spending too much time working lately.”

He narrowed his eyes in challenge. “Well, unlike you, Selene, I have a _real_ job, an _important_ job.”

She gasped in an obviously exaggerated fashion, hand to her chest. “Are you saying my job as _Champion of Alola_ is not important or real?” She sighed, deflating. “Because you’re absolutely right.”

Lillie pouted and nudged her with an elbow. “Don’t say that, sweetie! Of course, your job is important. Who else would be able to keep Professor Kukui from destroying Melemele Island with his experiments?”

Selene deflated even further, pouting hard. The others laughed at her expense, including Gloria. Marnie offered a small chuckle and smiled, meeting Guzma’s eyes. “Quite a riot ya have ‘ere…”

His grin faded to warm smile, looking his friends over fondly. “Yea… you’ll never believe how we met.” He motioned for them to get back to the bar and they all sat once Guzma leapt over it to face them.

Gloria sat next to Selene and turned to her with a grin, Marnie already shaking her head. “Oi! So, you’re the Champ ‘round these parts, yea? Fancy a battle with me?”

“If this is your way of asking me out, then no, I’m clearly in a committed, loving relationship.”

“Come off it mate it’s just a battle.” Gloria paused, raising an eyebrow. “Unless you’re… _scared_.”

Selene narrowed her eyes, turning to face Gloria fully, Lillie still in her lap. “You Galarians are such annoying little—”

“ _Aloha!_ ”

The group turned to see an energetic dark-skinned man waving excitedly with one hand, the other occupied with a box, as he passed through the doors. Gladion perked slightly upon seeing him, smiling softly, and earned a rough elbow from Lillie as she whispered harshly under her breath.

_“Ask him out already you Wimpod!”_

_“Shut UP!”_ He pushed her face away and she squealed as she nearly fell off Selene’s lap, the latter woman quickly tightening her hold around her waist. Gladion stood up and met the man halfway, putting his arms out to help when he shook his head.

“Thanks, Gladion, but I’m good!” He peeked around the blonde and blinked. “Who are these good folks?”

“Hau, meet Marnie, Gym Leader from Galar and Gloria, Champion of Galar!” Gladion answered, putting his hand out to point them out. When he turned his head, he saw that Gloria’s seat was empty, Marnie pinching the bridge of her nose, then turned back around to see Gloria had practically thrown herself at Hau’s feet. The other man laughed nervously, the noise coming out slightly high-pitched, as he lifted the box well past what she could reach.

“You are the king of malasada,” she mumbled, “please… I need to try some. Please!”

“You don’t have to beg!” Hau laughed, his eyes sparkling. “Let’s get you some good malasada right away!” He tugged her up with one hand and dragged her back to the bar to sit her down. He went around and gave Guzma the box, then turned to fix up their orders. Gloria watched in awe, chin in her palms and elbows on the table, while Gladion chatted idly with Hau and Selene and Lillie murmured to each other quietly.

Guzma leaned near Marnie and grinned crookedly. “So, you seen Plumeria yet?” When Marnie sighed and avoided his eyes, he frowned slightly. “What’s up?”

“I saw ‘er,” Marnie muttered, “didn’ end well.” She explained to him what had happened and he shook his head, hands on his hips.

“Well, she was always the wild one out of the two of us.” He blushed slightly under Marnie’s raised eyebrow. “W-well, we were both wild, but she was wild _er_!”

“I’ll give ya that,” she conceded, shrugging. She looked around and smiled. “So, malasada shop? What happened to Big Bad Guzma?”

“Big Bad Guzma’s still here! It’s just… Team Skull ain’t what it used to be.” He paused, frowning and looking away. “I ain’t who I used to be. Lotta stuff happened, and I realized that what we were doing, in the grand scheme of things, wasn’t right. So I reformed Team Skull.”

“Reformed?”

He nodded. “Yup! They’re called Team Reskull now, heh. And Hala—one of the Kahunas—is in charge of training ‘em. They do rescue missions and stuff now. I was with ‘em too at the start, but then Hau wanted to open up this shop and needed someone, so… here I am!”

“That’s real ace of ya, Guz,” Marnie complimented, happy for her friend. “I’m glad everythin’ turned out well for ya in the end.”

Guzma eyed his friends, a small smile on his face. Lillie and Gladion were bickering again while Selene and Gloria were competing as to who could eat the most malasada. Hau watched while grinning, arms behind his head, then decided to join them with the largest bowl of malasada by far.

“Me too.”

-x-

Gloria and Marnie returned to Melemele Island and took refuge at the beach, tucked away into a secluded portion of the area. They laid out on a large blanket over the sand, Marnie with her back to the cliff and Gloria sitting in front of her and cuddled against her with another blanket around them. It was more for her benefit than the champion’s since the latter irradiated heat that the former absorbed generously.

They watched the sun set in silence, Gloria playing with Marnie’s hand mindlessly, and soon the sun disappeared under the ocean. The brunette sighed. “What a crazy vacation we’ve had so far.”

The raven-haired woman hummed in response. “Trouble follows you everywhere, champion.”

Gloria gasped and twisted around to face her stoic lover. “You take that back!”

“Take back the truth? Why would I do that…”

The brunette pouted and turned back around, pressing her back against Marnie’s front. “You don’t mean that, right?”

“Ya make life a li’l more excitin’.” Marnie squeezed her arms around her in reassurance. “’S’not a bad thing.”

“I need a little less excitement in my life right now,” Gloria grumbled, closing her eyes. “All I wanted for us was a nice, stress-free vacation.”

“We still ‘ave a week an’ a half left, love. We can still ‘ave tha’.”

“I suppose…”

They remained in silence for a while, then Marnie let out a quiet gasp. “Glo, look up.” When Gloria opened her eyes, she let out a small gasp, too. Up above her thousands, if not hundreds of thousands, of twinkling stars of differing sizes, colours and brightness peeked out of the darkened sky.

“Wow, they sure don’t have that back in Galar,” she breathed. Her eyes widened and she pointed up. “Look, a shooting star! Make a wish quick!” A streak of white flashed across the sky briefly before fading away. Little did they know, they both wished for the same thing. Gloria turned to Marnie with a grin. “So? What’d ya wish for?”

Marnie simply leaned forward and kissed her, hand going up to cup her cheek. The brunette moaned against her and pressed further into the embrace, hand sliding into her hair. Their eyes closed as they held each other under the stars. Soon, they broke for air, green meeting brown, smiling softly.

Marnie lied on her side and Gloria followed her, and they both faced each other like they did in the Wild Area so long ago. The brunette scooted closer and tucked herself under the other’s chin, tangling their legs. Marnie wrapped her arms around her, feeling sleep overtake her, her partner close behind.

_I wish that we could be like this, forever._

**Author's Note:**

> I left it a little open-ended on purpose, in case any of y'all want to see more of the Alola vacation. Let me know in the comments!


End file.
